<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AC3短篇合集 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158020">AC3短篇合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来自2012年的合集，AC3各种杂食短篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Lee/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Edward Kenway &amp; Haytham Kenway, George Washington/Charles Lee, George Washington/Desmond Miles, Haytham Kenway/Charles Lee (1732-1782), Haytham Kenway/Desmond Miles, Haytham Kenway/George Washington, Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Reginald Birch/Haytham Kenway, Samuel "Sam" Adams/George Washington, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 没有司令和长官(Reginald/Haytham/Washington)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>应该有bug（写的时候没有DLC和外传补完）<br/>初中写的一些有趣的文字，纯存档用，善用关闭退出功能，请轻拍 ;D<br/>CP标注在章节名上</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Reginald将⼀个兵⼈放在所有兵⼈之前。</p><p>  “如果没有司令官，将由谁来指引他们⽅向、坚定他们信念从⽽取得胜利?”他看向Haytham，等待着回答。</p><p>  “是的，如您所说， ”拥有良好家教的Haytham僵着不情愿的笑容，指着前方的兵人答道，“他就是司令官。”</p><p>  那时的Haytham还不知道为什么Reginald对领导者和诸如此类的词语如此敏感，后来才明⽩，因为Reginald⽣来就是那样的⼈。</p><p>  拥有强⼤的天赋——⾜以坐在圆桌上，在谈笑间聊个⼏句再⼤⼿⼀挥，决定另⼀批⼈的⽣死。他要你往东你就得往东，⼀旦你往西，他甚⾄⽐杀死你更残忍――他会让你失去信仰、迷失⽅向。</p><p>  当然， 这些都是后话， ⾄少在Haytham玩英国⼤兵的时候， 什么都还没有发⽣。</p><p>  “他们还得有⼀个副官，光靠总司令⼀个⼈是不⾜以⽀撑整个军队的。”Reginald⼜从兵⼈之中拿出来⼀个放在“司令官”的右后⽅， 把脸转向Haytham寻求回应。</p><p>  “是的， Birch先⽣.”Haytham笑容渐渐收敛起来， 他努⼒让⾃⼰显得不那么⾯容扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>  ⾛廊的光线随着Reginald离开时扬起的后摆闪了闪， 随后⼜稳稳地燃着。</p><p>  Haytham把“司令官”和“副官”⽤手指轻轻⼀点， 两个兵⼈就人仰马翻地躺在地上。</p><p>  “根本不需要⼀个‘领导者’，即便是有，也不该如此轻易被打败。”Haytham⾃⾔⾃语地嘟囔着。可能这也是后来他背离的原来Reginald所指⽰的道路， ⾛向了“残暴杀戮”后必将灭亡的原因。</p><p> </p><p>  所有的“领导者”也好、“总司令”也罢，总之它们只是换了个称呼⽽已⼀⼀都会⾜够强⼤，也许时机不是当今、现下或眼前，但你总会很快发现。</p><p>  譬如George Washington，他全⾝上下都透着⼀股掌控者的⽓息。</p><p>  ⽽偏偏坐上总司令这个位置的⼈正是他。他像是掌握着什么神奇的魔⼒，别⼈不信任他的能⼒时，恰到好处的，这个证明的机会就向他而来。这种所谓狗屎运让军队中⼤部分⼈都服从他，相信他，替他卖命。</p><p> </p><p>  就像是世界上有“⽆神论者”⼀样， Haytham依旧在⼼底是⼀个“⽆长官论者”，他崇尚的是无拘束的自由。</p><p>  总之， 他和Washington⼀对上眼两⼈就确定了关系⼀⼀敌对，死敌也不过如此。就算是嘴⾥说着再客套不过的话，但是谁都看得出来眼⾥分明的杀意根本就是要毫不留情地⾄对⽅于死地。</p><p>  总有⼈之间是互相制衡的， 就像是Washington畏惧着Haytham的精英团队，  ⽽Haytham畏惧着Washington的⼤批⼈⻢⼀样。他们眼中的对⽅俨然就成为了双⽅最讨厌的两类⼈。</p><p>  “司令官。”</p><p>  “先生。”</p><p>  他们给对⽅的问候简单明了，⼀击击中要害，从语言到武器。这样的默契与羁绊反倒也许⽐挚友来的更深――既然都看对⽅不顺眼，就⼀定要死⼀个，否则各⾃的⼤业终将⽆所成。</p><p> </p><p>  后来的故事中，Haytham悄无声息地死去了，Reginald那时还坐在⾃⼰的院⼦⾥享受伦敦难有的阳光。死讯是隔天传来的⼀⼀⽽命运的愚弄则是Reginald在前一天夜⾥出海前往其他国家。</p><p>  更加可笑的是， 这件事Washington反⽽成了第⼆个知道的⼈——Connor的性格遮不住什么秘密， 特别是对他而言。此时的Washington⼼⾥突然替这个逝去的⼈悲哀起来，他来到这世上之后还没有发⽣过什么美好的事情，所经历的全部都是苦难。</p><p>  “愿你今世所渡过的悲哀，将免去下世的惩戒。”他喃喃自语。</p><p><br/>  George Washington好像从来不是⼀个虔诚的信徒。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 疯狂的世界(Shaun/Desmond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Shaun还是个孩⼦的时候，他聪明得要死。我是说“要死”，不是那个表达强调语⽓的意思，就只是字⾯意义上的。</p><p>  要死。</p><p> </p><p>  没有缘由地钟情于坐在⾼楼楼顶的护栏上，从上⾯看下去，⼈类就像蚂蚁⼀样渺⼩。每个⼈的脸都是模糊不清的，就只是⾁⾊的⼀团，在脚下那个电话亭旁绕过去或是⾛进去。从早上看着那些⼈端着咖啡、伸⼿拦⻋直到发传单的⼈在阳光下捧着⼀⼤叠“业务”焦头烂额。如果幸运的话，应该也能够发现⼀些游⼿好闲地⼈晃来晃去⾛近公园，⼜或者是看到⼩偷伸进别⼈的⽪夹⾥的瞬间。</p><p>  这些肮脏的东西。</p><p>  Shaun每天都要在那⾥坐上两三个⼩时， 他不⽤做作业， 就算是迟到早退也没有⼈会在乎他。</p><p>  就像是⼀个透明的⼈⼀样，存在的必要薄弱得⽐空⽓还低。</p><p>  ⾄少空⽓中的氧⽓和⼆氧化碳还是⼈体所需要摄取的。</p><p><br/>  毕业的那⼀天，他没有去和那些⼈⼀起聚会。把啤酒碰得满地都是然后再搂着⼀个姑娘过上⼀夜。</p><p>  因为没有⼈认识他，所以没有去的理由。</p><p>  他那⼀天再度爬上楼顶的时候，发现已经很久没有⼈去那个漏风电话亭了，就连经过这条路的⼈也不多了。什么时候，这条街道开始变得这样破败和腐坏？从⾥到外，不剩下⼀点存在的价值。变得和Shaun⼀样， 在世界中渐渐稀薄。</p><p><br/>  看，有⼀个傻⼦⾛到那个电话亭旁了，他⼀定是新来的，这条街上所有⼈都知道这个公共电话亭是坏的。Shaun像是找到了什么恶趣味⼀样，⽬不转睛地盯着那个套着⽩外套的⼈。</p><p>  那个⼈抬起头， 望向Shaun。也许不是Shaun， 因为没有⼈会注意他。Shaun顺着他的视线望向天空， 那⾥才是拥有真正吸引他的东西。鹰？⾃由？多半是个傻不拉唧的美国⼈，把那些东西穿在⾝上。</p><p>  他朝Shaun招了招⼿。</p><p>  Shaun⼩时候在床头听故事的时候， 也许听的不那么⽤⼼。但是他憧憬着像是童话⾥的结局、名⼈传记的成功、魔幻故事⾥的机遇、⻓篇⼩说⾥主⼈公的友谊。他梦⻅他⽣⽇的时候，有许多孩⼦也能来他的派对。他可以装作⾃⼰什么都不懂，然后⼤家⼀起笑着说他“笨蛋”再帮他点上蜡烛、唱⽣⽇歌。</p><p>  后来⼀样也没有实现。</p><p><br/>  那个⼈摸出了电话，⼤概是想报警吧，毕竟他也不是第⼀个了。但是警察⼀定不会来的，他们没有闲⼯夫为⼀个外乡⼈的⽆知⽽跑到这个街区来第三次。毕竟谁都知道这⾥的肮脏、混乱，夜晚突然从⼩巷⾥窜出来的乞丐饿得能把你⽣吃了。</p><p>  他在下⾯等了很久，等到天也晚了。最后他好像是下了什么很⼤的决⼼⼀样， 冲到楼顶来。Shaun回过头，看到他抱着双臂很紧张的样⼦，应该是想着⾃⼰平时在电视⾥看到的那些对付轻⽣少年的知识。</p><p>  “我没有恶意，我只是路过看到你在这⾥，有什么我能帮到吗?”他的声⾳还因为喘⽓微微有些颤。</p><p>  Shaun⻅惯了这样的⼈，⾃以为是，怀揣着英雄主义总觉得⾃⼰能帮到全世界的⼈： “没有。”</p><p>  那个⼈显然不会这样罢休，看⻅Shaun的反应平淡更进⼀步：  “我叫Desmond……很抱歉打扰到你了，但是因为今晚和⽗亲吵了⼀架所以跑出来了，希望能找个地⽅缓解⼀下⾃⼰的⼼情，你是否介意我……”</p><p>  ⽗亲。</p><p>  Shaun的⾝体轻晃了⼀下。</p><p>  Desmond紧张得⼀个箭步冲上来拉住Shaun， 拦腰抱住就往后⼀拖： “别!”</p><p>  Desmond的⼼跳得特别快，⼤概是有点神经质。Shaun却出神地替他想道，不过陌⽣⼈⽽已，那么看重⼲什么， 况且是像Shaun这样死了也⽆⼈过问的⼈。</p><p>  “我叫Shaun.”Shuan挣扎了⼀下，“能放开我了吗？”</p><p>  “啊？ 哦……什么?”Desmond脸红了⼀下，⼿⾜⽆措地放松了力气，有些不好意思地抓了抓头发。</p><p>  “我不想说两遍。”</p><p>  “那么……你好，Shaw？”</p><p>  “Shaun.” </p><p>  “不是不说两遍吗？”Desmond突然为了自己的冷笑话，兀自笑了起来。</p><p>  Shaun看着完全没下去的夕阳。</p><p>  这个世界真是疯了，但不再那么糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 摘自日记(Connor/Haytham)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  灰红⾊的⽕星跳动着，密密⿇⿇满是字的纸张燃烧殆尽。壁炉“噼啪”地发出声⾳，像是嘲弄或是讽刺。</p><p>  历史本身就是⼀位独裁者，⽆论你怎么劝诫它前路荆棘遍布，它也不可能被撼动。</p><p>  George·Washington还是成为了总统。</p><p>  “Connor死了……”墨迹和⽔渍晕染开了后⾯的花体字， 模糊出⼀⽚谁也破解不出来的密码。 “我们本不⽤这样。”他看着最后⾃⼰⼿⾥的那张纸也⼀点点进⼊壁炉中⽕红⾊的包围之中。</p><p>  再也不会有⼈找到这本⽇记了，从头到尾、彻彻底底地消失在今夜的满⽉之中。命运中总是到处充满了惊⼈的巧合和可笑的滑稽，例如这本⽇记始于⼀场屠杀，又终于⼀次错杀，再⽐如这本⽇记源于⼀个密谋的⽕灾，⽌于⼀个燃烧的壁炉。</p><p>  没有光，毕竟经历了那么多他终将成为⼀个躲在⿊暗阴霾下的吸⾎⻤。他赔上了⼀切、赌上了性命，接着他发现⼀⼀什么也没有改变，和选择他⾃⼰死去的结果毫⽆偏差。 “独裁者”驾着它华丽的⻢⻋，放肆⼤笑着从他⾝上碾压过去。鄙夷他的懦弱、他的⽆知、他的错判还有他那⽆谓又遥不可及的奢望。</p><p>  如果这个奢望只是想要⼀个能够相互爱护的家⼈呢，假使这个奢望只是想要在晚餐时圆桌对⾯有⼀个⼈坐着呢。</p><p> </p><p>  ⾬夹雪，今年的冬天来得特别早，和往年厚厚⼀地的积雪不同，这是⼀碰触到⼤地就会融化的⽔。他伸⼿去够铁棍，搅动了⼀下壁炉⾥的碎屑，缓慢的动作只能勉强证明他还活着。然后他扔开铁棍，⼜呆滞地凝望着⻜起的⽕灰在脸上烙下不轻不重的痛楚。</p><p>  这点感触使他惊醒了，细微的灼伤让他如同⼀只惊⼸之⻦⼀样从椅⼦上弹起来。今天好像有什么重要的事情，就像1735年的冬天⼀样。他打开⻔，在⻔⼝呆⽴了很久，直到他意识到他没有拿外套，⽽当时那个经过⻔⼝从⻢⻋窗⾥探出头的⼈此时正在另⼀块⼤陆上指点江⼭。</p><p>  墓碑、葬礼.</p><p>  空荡荡的墓碑上没有⻓⻓的墓志铭，甚⾄连⼀个姓名也不曾留下。他跪在墓碑⼀边，随⼿拿起⼀块⽯头，在上⾯先是刻下了⾃⼰的姓。他刚想在姓前刻下“H”的时候，⼿却不受控制地歪出了⼀个“C”。扭曲的笔迹，隐约看得⻅直线的痕迹还挂在“R”的上⾯。他这才恍然⼤悟，这不是该刻给⾃⼰的墓。</p><p>  他的膝盖隐约被冰⽔刺痛着，⼩腿已经全部湿透了。可是R后面的字他却始终没有下⼿，他⼀时之间忘记了他应该如何刻下⼀个死去之⼈的名字。</p><p>  怎么会死，为什么死，为谁⽽死，被谁杀死。</p><p>  所有的问题都指向⼀个答案。</p><p>  明明已经脱⼝⽽出了，他却⼜失声恸哭起来。不，不⽌这么⼀点的情感。这样的悲伤从前不曾有过，以后也不会再出现。但他⼜不知道这⼀切要与哪个问题配在⼀起，是属于“失去在这世界上最后的⾎缘联系”⽽伤⼼吗？是属于“让本可以选择避免死亡的⼈去世了”⽽伤⼼吗？</p><p>  这是⼀块丢失了的拼图，找回来的时候却不知道往哪⾥拼回去。</p><p>  他不明⽩，好像所有⼈都对答案⼼知肚明、闭⼝不提。已经⽤最诚恳的态度去乞求答案，为什么他们却什么也不说呢？他已经沦为⼀个乞讨者了，除了尊严，他们还要得到什么，他们还能得到什么?</p><p>  “你还不知道吗？”Charles上⼀次来拜访他的时候――也许是昨天也许是前天，他也分不清了⼀⼀这样说道。他迷惘地摇了摇头，难道⼤家都以为他知道吗？Charles⽓急败坏地把杯⼦敲在桌上：“你怎么就不能看清楚⾃⼰呢？”</p><p>  他被这样的举动慑住了，过了好久，他才⼜摇了摇头：“我不能，我做不到，我就是想不出。”</p><p>  Charles摔⻔离开了。</p><p><br/>  “Connor死了……由我亲⼿杀死。他在我的怀⾥挣扎、反抗直到⼀动不动，成为了我永远无法忘记的罪孽。今天我选择记下这些，只是因为我想记下这些。但是我会销毁的，因为我不会让任何⼈发现我与他的联系。如果Connor能够选择帮助我，像他那样聪明的孩子，一定会令我们的事业如虎添翼。我如此渴望挽留他，但是他却⼀点察觉都没有。这样强烈的感情不知道是从什么时候开始的，但到现在为⽌它还是没有停⽌，我想很快这⼀切都会结束的。我会强迫⾃⼰忘记这些事情，哪怕要付出⼀些必要的代价。到了最后，Washington还是当上了总统， ⽆论是谁死就突然没有了什么太⼤的意义。也就是说，我们本来不⽤这样的。”</p><p>――摘⾃Haytham E.Kenway的⽇记</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 另一个(Shaun/Desmond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  Shaun早晨起来的时候就觉得有什么不对劲了，首先是头疼欲裂的痛苦和一点也不存在的宿醉记忆。接踵而至的就是强烈的陌生感，让他一时无法回忆起自己身在何处甚至是判断现状。</p><p>  好在Rebecca总能贴心地适时出现，然后一点点帮他把记忆对上号。</p><p>  “我不知道发生了什么,”Shaun一边按着额角一边对Rebecca解释，“一睁开眼睛，所有东西就开始错位。然而我始终觉得自己还是忘记了什么，一些非常重要的东西。”</p><p>  Rebecca象征性地安慰了几句，好心地给他放了一天假期。</p><p>  “反正最近没有什么要忙的，你就再多休息一会吧。”Rebecca拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>  没什么要忙的吗？Shaun撑着额头，明明在十几个小时前他正处于高强度工作。至少他的身体机能是如此反应的。但后来他就在难以抵抗的头疼下放弃了，乖乖地躺回床上。闭上眼睛，无论发生了什么，很快就会烟消云散。</p><p>  没什么不会过去的。</p><p>  17号试验体是一个名叫William Miles的中年男子。虽然并不知道他是如何找到Shaun和Rebecca搭建的据点，但他本人也可疑地不太清楚其中的道理。大多数情况下，这应该是组织暗中牵线的安排，当然，Shaun这个级别所掌握的资料来说，不需要太过担心间谍的渗透。令他真正困惑的是，这位Miles先生似乎并没有那么眼生。</p><p>  “我们曾经见过吗，先生？”Shaun一改往日嬉笑的态度，诚恳得把Rebecca也吓了一跳。William礼貌地笑了笑，思考，再摇了摇头。Shaun始终觉得不该如此，他又继续追问：“那么，您有没有兄弟，或者是……子女？虽然有些唐突，但我总觉得我们一定见过，先生。”  “抱歉，让你失望了，”William坐上了Animus，“我并没有兄弟或者子女。”</p><p>  “Des……”</p><p>  “什么？”William已经躺下了。</p><p>  这个名字是属于谁的，为什么会脱口而出？</p><p>  该死，为什么什么都不记得？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 善始善终(Edward/Haytham, Reginald/Haytham, Connor/Haytham)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Haytham已经有一段时没有回忆那场在夜晚蓄意酝酿已久的悲剧了。</p><p>  脏污的月光、木头地板縫里擦不掉的血迹、忽明忽暗的灯火。那个刻着繁杂花纹推入胸口深处的刀柄，怪异乖张的面具，被四分五裂的凶手躯体，在那人手里被揪着衣领、痉挛中大口吐血的父亲。</p><p>  一切来得太快，直到后来他写日记整理的时候还余惊未定地喘了口气, Reginald在那段时间里特地来探望过他,他把手轻拍上他的头。过去他的父亲常常这么做，Reginald手心里的温度让 Haytham一点一点从噩梦中剥离出来。</p><p> 这个世界少了谁，太阳也照旧升起，毕竟时间是修复一切的灵药。</p><p> </p><p>  Haytham不是多愁善感的人，但他却常常要提醒自己这些事。并不是因为每次翻开日志的前几页就会看见，只是单纯地、脱离文稿地去想象父亲的音容相貌。随着年龄的增长,要记住的事情越来越多。父亲的笑容、父亲的严肃、父亲的斥责还有父亲为数不多需要好好珍藏的鼓励在渐渐被其他信息挤出去。 Haytham还不想忘记,那个曾经在生命中占了这么重要位置的人。</p><p>  Haytham是个不合格的儿子，合格的叛徒。是的，无论怎么争辨都好，他始终是从剌客中叛变到了圣殿骑士。令人感受到了深深的讽刺和恶趣味，Edward认真地训练他，却亲手栽培了一个对头。这事实无疑又在 Haytham的心里的创伤上又撒下了一把名为“负罪感”的盐。他在执行任务的每一刻,无不饱受着内心的煎熬。</p><p>  就算是过了多少年也无济于事的挣扎。</p><p>  门开了, Edward背着强烈剌眼的光芒站在门口。他双手负背,用那种悲伤和怜悯的眼神看着 Haytham。 Haytham张了张嘴:“ 父亲？”他发现周围的景观一直在不断变化着一一二楼的大厅、宴客厅最后变成了练剑的娱乐室。带着面具的入侵者发出阴测的笑声, Edward这时又突然举起剑，挡住了那个人的攻击。接着Haytham听到了宴客厅的一阵声响,他和 Edward一起转头去看——正是年幼的自己拉着母亲从阶梯上走下来。在这个分心的当口,</p><p>  入侵者看准时机将剑刺穿了 Edward的胸口。</p><p>  当你苦苦追寻一样东西大半个世界，后来发现它其实就在你的后院。宝物一样，真正元凶也是一样。</p><p> </p><p>  Haytham是被窗户透进来的强大白光叫醒的，他看到束成一捆暗红紅布窗帘,回忆了一下昨晚拉下窗帘的动作。</p><p>  “我撬锁拄来的。” Reginald在椅子上颇有诗意地呷着紅茶，说着与他这绅士动作完全不相符的话。 Haytham想说点什么,后来他还是决定用嘹亮的关门声请 Reginald出去。 Haytham做完这一系列的动作之后，突然着急地发现自己回忆不起来刚才的梦了。但他一定是遗忘了很重要的东西，因为自从那个猩红的夜晚之后他就再也没有感受过像现在如此的哀伤。</p><p> </p><p>  Reginald简单地交代了几个并不紧急的任务，然后把一张戏票推到了 Haytham的面前。 他对着 Haytham惶恐而警惕的表情肆无忌惮地大笑,直到他的脸上微微泛红才喘了喘气:“别太紧张,只是一个刺杀任务而已。”</p><p>  “你还真会挑座位,” Haytham接过来,“是要把观众都当成瞎子吗?”</p><p>  “别这样抱怨，你的能力绰绰有余。顺便一说我想着这场戏很久了,记得下手慢一些，我还不想浪费了这张票呢。” Reginald站起来，椅子往后挪了步,“那么到时再见。”</p><p>  然而后来 Haytham始终没有想起来那个梦。</p><p> </p><p>  当Haytham和Connor扭打在地上的时候, Haytham的眼前隐约闪过了一些片段。父亲明亮、悲哀的双眸和因为疼痛而紧皱的双眉。胸口前长而深的口子,还有……还有那一个致命的回头。 Haytham不能确定那是一个梦还是一段记忆，现实和虚幻总是容易被时间交错在一起。所以他愣了愣，久久没有回过神。</p><p>  “错了！战斗中是不能够分神的, Haytham!”父亲的木剑打在自己的肩窝上,疼痛却泛开到了整个肩颈,红色的鲜血就顺理成章地渲染在深色的衣服上。父亲转过身,渐渐变得与白色光芒融为一体。 Haytham伸出手想要抓住什么,但是疼痛却死命地扼住他，把他按在地上动弹不得。于是，一切就化作粉末从他的指尖溜走了。</p><p>  Connor也许看见了,而又有什么画面与此时此刻重盏了一一脏污的月光，石井口旁擦不掉的血迹，忽明忽暗的灯火。唬人的窟窿开在脖颈上，白色的兜帽和象征自由的鹰，安静得一动不动的躯体是躺在建筑残骸里的父亲。</p><p>  门开了, Haytham背着强烈剌眼的光芒站在门口。他双手负背，用那种悲伤和怜悯的眼神看着 Connor。 Connor眯着眼，用手挡着光，小声地嘀咕:“ 父……亲？”</p><p>  Connor那天晚上睡得很好,甚至连一个梦也没有打扰他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 箭在弦上(Connor中心单人)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>  悲剧生生不息。</em> </p><p> </p><p>  通常情况下，Connor不会拿出他的弓箭。至少是指在用枪可以解诀的情况下，那样更方便一些。省去了瞄准、调整力度和是否要放箭的二次决定这些过程。对于Connor稍显优柔寡断的性格来说是乐意之至的。</p><p>  当你把准星对着目标的时候,你会看到他们的喜怒哀乐，但无论如何他们都无法意识到自己的死亡。这件器天生有着无声无息的特性，安静、迅速、锐利，像一只匍匐的狼躲在草丛深处等待狩猎，也像Connor自己。</p><p>  Connor绝不是什么爱神丘比特，他的箭一旦扎入了人的心脏，就只剩下停止脉搏的机会所以他小心翼翼地使用着毎一支箭。因为箭插进肉体的声音可比枪弹爆炸声来得实沉得多，尽管他尽可能避免去听到这样的声音。但每每需要远程的暗杀，Connor就难免想起他的这位忠实老朋友。</p><p>  他没有数过眼前这是暴露在准星底下的第几个倒霉鬼，因为死去的人太多了，数不过来。爱他的，他爱的，死去之后才知道珍惜的，活着时还来不及敬仰的。一生遇到的人也不过这些数字，死人却已经占到了三分之二。他看着大部分人在他还没来得及洗净的剑刃下没了呼吸，多少人的血液混在一起，搅成谁也认不得的颜色。</p><p> <em> 他们终将死去，留下应该孤单的人。</em></p><p>  把箭瞄准对方的致命部位，拉以满弓，看着箭矢在空气中划过一道弧线,箭羽鼓动着发出声音,然后晕染开一片血迹。多么意境的画面，在草丛里、在屋顶上、在木架后、在坟堆旁。拉开弓，然后执行无法违背来自意识的命令。</p><p>  箭簇对准了目标心脏位置的时候，Connor突然想起来他小时候和伙伴一起猎鹿。那些早已经被淡忘的记忆——第一次使用弓箭，他的双手还因为满弓的张力颤抖着，被强大的反弹力推倒趔趄。当然，现在他早就没有那么愚蠢了。</p><p>  也不尽然。</p><p>  也许Connor到底算是个盲目的人，因为他是决不会明白自己被层层叠叠的骗局所包裹的一生。他本就是被篡改了的不存在之人。他的前行之路因为一个年少梦境而扭曲，这不是他，本不是他的人生。他本不需要蹲伏在这里，一手握着弓一手搭着箭。他本不需要背负上这么多条人命。</p><p>  他本不应当存在于现世，如果没有那些倒霉的史前文明而牵连出的一连串破事。</p><p>  Connor屏住呼吸，搭在弦上的手指松开了，箭擦过弓破开了一条路径。</p><p> <em> 他们终将死去，留着本来多余的人。</em></p><p>  Connor的优柔寡断来自于他从小开始的不停抉择。选择父亲还是母亲、选择复仇还是安逸、选择刺客还是圣殿、选择独立还是和平、选择勇猛还是狡诈、选择正义还是自由。</p><p>  选择放不放开弦上的箭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 丑恶的嫉妒(Samuel Adams/George Washington)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  第一次起草这份宣言文案的时候，我坐在他的木桌上咬笔杆子。他就坐在我的对面，心不在焉地翻动着手里的报纸，或有或无地瞟向我这里一眼。</p><p>  “比起我，你还是更喜欢和那群乌合之众呆在一起是吗？”</p><p>  对，他的语气就是这样的轻蔑。他总是称我的成员为乌合之众，摆出一副高高在上发号施令的样子。这样的人永远不会明白，与平民交流会收获到如何重要的信息。足以让一个人策划一场抗议和暴乱，他们总是会毫无顾忌地表达出他们的不满。我却只能抬起头皱了皱眉，到嘴边的话又咽了回去。</p><p>  我是一个服从者，我没有资格顶撞我的上级。</p><p>  他或许是愚蠢的，但他又是狡狯的。我也难以分清他究竟是怎样的人，但我别无选择。就像是我精心策划了这么久的一场战争，到最后来不得不全部成果双手奉上。因此，我一点也不喜欢这位光说话不做事的上级，他的眼里总是闪着盘算的神色。</p><p>  他总是不劳而获。</p><p>  而承蒙上帝的庇佑，我终于见证了他的死亡。他的房间门只零零落落地站了几个人，最后他把我叫进去。他随便挥了一下手，我就习惯性地坐下了。接着是一阵大力的咳嗽声，直到房间里渐渐安静下来，他开阖无力的嘴唇。我听不见他在说什么，只好俯下身去把耳朵贴近他的唇：“Sam，D4……遗嘱，我希望你能……全力辅佐。”他总是用那个自以为亲昵的称呼叫我，事实上我根本不想和他车上一点关系。</p><p>  他用力地拽着我的手腕，双眼诚恳地望着我。但那些在我眼里只不过是为了他的无理要求的作秀，我还没有来得及点头，手腕上的力道就松开了。</p><p>  他的手滑落下去，我像是条件反射一样握住了那只手，然后又嫌恶地放开。</p><p>  我在D4的书架上找到了那张《独立宣言》文案的草稿，可惜我一点都感动不出来。他在反面用极淡的笔迹写了一些遗嘱上没有的事项，我在烛光下眯着眼看到了“希望你能够辅佐你的堂弟John·Adams成为新一任总统”的字迹。</p><p>  这真是一个恶意的笑话。他宁愿让John来嘲讽我，也不会让我得到我本所应得的。不愧为一个十足的阴谋家。</p><p>  “失去他对于全美来说是一件多么可惜的事。”我在他的葬礼上念了一段悼词。</p><p>  我的堂弟成为总统之后，我终于渐渐担任领导的职责，看吧，我没有他想象的这么无能。John大部分时间都很顺从我的意见，事无巨细地向我讨教。直到第三个年头的末尾，他一下子莫名地疏离我。我不知道是否有人和他说了些什么，但这一定是不好的征兆。</p><p>  而正如我所想的，他开始暗示我要告老还乡。我想了想自己日渐败坏的躯体，在几天后和他进行了一次谈话并表达了我的意图。John替我安排了一个田园诗意般的住处，我对于那地方唯一不满就是布局太像那个人的庄园了。我不想一辈子都追随那个人的脚步，所以开始动手改造这里。没有仆人、没有管家，一切事情都由我亲手操办。我有点疑心病，总觉得无法相信陌生人。</p><p>  大概是太过于劳累或是感染了风寒，我被来势凶猛的疾病追得一病不起。终于还是等不及第五年，我就感到了不对劲，有几天的精神好得过分。我写了遗嘱，整理了一下平日的手札，把那些没用的或是“太有用”的全部焚毁。</p><p>  最后我得体地躺在床上等待死神降临。可是床头站着的那个人压低了帽沿，他抓着我的手说：“Sam，许久不见了，我一直在等你。”</p><p>  该死的，为什么连去地狱的路都要他来指引。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 诅咒(Shaun/Desmond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>这一定是一个诅咒。</em></p><p>  现在让我们来做个假设，假设Desmond还是他自己，而Shaun在被押运往Abstergo的路上没有被Rebecca出手相救。他在圣殿骑士给予的、仅有的两个选项下加入了这个组织，而Desmond那边也依旧在没有Shaun的进度跟上了整个时间线轴，那么他们的相遇应该在哪里?</p><p>  Desmond在收到了录像带之后，对他父亲的安危表示紧张，对Rebecca说明了自己的营救是有必要的。所有的儿子没有不担心父亲的，无论他们的关系<em>曾</em>差成什么样。</p><p>  他成功地抵达了公司，成功地一路杀到电梯口，下一步当然是沿着电梯线攀到另一层上―一但事实总不尽人意。电梯线被剪断了，就像是预料到他要做什么一样，紧急出口锁住了、天花板被加固了、所有的柱子墙壁抹了润滑油。除了照例四处逃窜的工作人员，一切都错位了。</p><p>  简单来说， 他被困在了这一楼。</p><p>  “Desmond Miles， 久仰大名。”这一楼的――随便哪个隔间都好，走出了一个戴眼镜的男性，简洁的问候充满了讥讽的味道。</p><p>  Desmond暗暗咒骂了一声，拉开了兜帽，抬起头与眼前的人对视：“我们见过吗？”</p><p>  显然对方脸上鄙夷的神色完美地回答了这个问题。Desmond突然意识到自己问了一个多么蠢的问题，简直就像是与女生搭讪一样的语调。他尴尬地咳了一声， 毕竟他见过的人太多了。所有Altair、Ezio、Connor所见到的人他都见过， 而眼前这个人可能和几百年前的哪位老祖宗们有那么几分相像，熟悉感一定源自于那里。Desmond慌张地给自己找了个理由。</p><p>  时间太紧了， 紧到Desmond还来不及细思他所谓的“熟悉”根本及不上他那时所感受到的，那种亲密无间、刻骨铭心的“熟悉”万分之一。</p><p>  所以他没有想过这个人不会是九百年前站在木台前放飞鸽子的人，不会是六百年前在佛罗伦萨一口一个“兄弟”的人，也不会是三百年前掐着对手脖子却迟迟不肯下手的人。</p><p>  他是“Desmond Miles”所认识的， 是那具已经死去的自己所残留的脑电波。</p><p> <strong> 如果那时候他意识到了该有多好，这样就不会再错过一次了。</strong></p><p>  “那么，让我们进入正题。”那人推了推眼镜，“我们都知道接下来要促成一笔交易，所以…能否把你的袖剑先收起来，否则我很难……”</p><p>  “我相信你知道接下来我们要面对什么，世界要面对什么。”Desmond的袖剑出鞘声音总是比他本人管用得多，他如此坚信， “所以能不能跳过那些繁文缛节， Shaun？”</p><p>  Desmond脱口而出的陌生名字把他自己吓了一跳， 对方倒反而显得更冷静些。</p><p>  “你是指世界末日吗？”Shaun耸了耸肩，“有谁会真的在乎那种东西？巴不得死了一了百了的人可多了去了。就算真的到来又如何？由你去拯救吗，那么我更应该阻止了。除了死亡还没有别的办法把我从这鬼地方带走呢。”这一次Desmond没有打断他， 安静地等待着句尾上翘的音节。</p><p>  他们都在等着对方说点什么，大义凛然的口号、疯狂反派的台词。或者至少振动一下声带回应刚才冗长的独白?</p><p>  而事实上， Desmond一直在自顾自思考“Shaun”这个名字为何会这么自然地从嘴里说出， 直到Shaun张了张嘴打算接着说点什么的时候， 他才想起来Rebecca曾和自己提过——一个失败的营救行动的受害者。</p><p>  “抱歉， ”Desmond抢在Shaun之前喃喃自语，“如果你受不了这里， 我可以帮你逃出去。”</p><p>  “啊？”Shaun皱了皱眉，“你是说……逃、离、这、里？先不说我被抓到之后叛徒的处置方法有多残忍，如果我唯一的选择是跟着你回到那些上蹿下跳的进化未完成物种巢穴， 和你们进行交流恐怕我宁愿自杀。”</p><p>  Desmond把袖剑收了下去：“无论如何我不想伤害你，也请你不要阻拦我的去路。如果一定有必要，我会把伤害减到最轻。”</p><p>  “试试吧？”Shaun往后退了两步。Desmond则拼命地朝右退着，在地上打了个滚。</p><p>  “啪。”牢笼罩在地上，蓝色的电花在崭新的铁杠上“滋滋”作响。</p><p>  真正的牢笼不需要困住一个人，只要堵住他的出路就可以了。</p><p>  Desmond走道前后的两个牢笼和墙壁上的润滑油才是Shaun所谓的牢笼。而瓮中捉鳖大概是这些圣殿骑士们最擅长干的事了，就像他们把枪口抵上Miles父子俩的脑袋一样擅长。</p><p>  Shaun有一个奇怪的习惯：如果有一个刺客在自己手中死去， 他会把这个人的照片贴上墙板，不然他无法记起自己手上血债累累。</p><p>  大头钉盒子里只剩下红色的钉子了，他犹豫了一会还是拿起来把Desmond的照片钉上了墙板。把大头钉按进泡沫塑料的时候无心扎到了自己的左手。他条件反射地甩开， Desmond的照片和红色大头钉就这样散落的地板上。</p><p>  <strong>很痛，很熟悉的痛，又一次感觉到这样的痛，上一次是什么时候呢？</strong></p><p> 没有遗忘了的东西吗？</p><p> 牢笼是还没有人能够逃脱的诅咒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 美国人(Washington/Desmond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>???连我自己都震惊了的cp，8年前的我好敢写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “你最喜欢的美国总统是谁？”</p><p>  Desmond在那段学历史的日子里， 别人常这么问他。他不喜欢得罪人，所以通常作出“你呢?”“我也喜欢这个人。”这样的回答。</p><p>  而事实上他谁也懒得喜欢，那些已经死去的或者是在不久将来也要进入历史书的总统们， 一点也没有令Desmond喜欢的地方。他们谁都不是Desmond的女朋友， 他没有理由去喜欢这些阴险狡诈、玩弄权力的政治家们。</p><p>  “你最喜欢的美国总统是谁？”</p><p>  真令人讨厌，怎么有那么多人喜欢问他这个问题？每当酒吧里的电视收不到足球比赛只剩下时事新闻的时候，就有几个醉鬼蹭过来问这个问题。Desmond心情好时会假装仔细斟酌一下，然后随便列举一个最近读到的总统。如果没有心情，就会甩给对方一句“谁当权我就喜欢哪个，下台了统统不算”。有人听完之后哈哈大笑，拿着酒瓶走开。也有人对Desmond撩起袖子比划拳头， 然后被赶出门。</p><p>  “你最喜欢的美国总统是谁？”</p><p>  Rebecca看着Shaun正在整理的资料库， 随口这么问了一句。</p><p>  Shaun翻了个白眼： “我对这些老白男没有兴趣，你应该知道英国女王才是我的女神。”</p><p>  Desmond从椅子上站起来大小道：“是吗？那么我下次我应该不会再怀疑你的性取向了。”</p><p>  Shaun加重了手上敲击键盘的力度：“ 我不想跟一个猴子进行无效沟通。”</p><p>  Desmond从不会继续认真和他争论下去， 他实在是懒得去斟酌Shaun那一大段里的第一层含义、第二层含义和第无数层含义。Rebecca等到工作室安静下来之后， 递了一杯咖啡给Desmond.</p><p>  “所以你有崇拜的美国总统吗？”</p><p>  Desmond道谢接过咖啡， 被之后的问题僵住了手。他费尽千辛万苦， 绞尽脑汁和Shaun争论这么久为的不就是岔开话题吗？结果又被一杯咖啡绕了回来，亏得Desmond还暗自庆幸自己的计划成功了。</p><p>“很抱歉让你失望了， ”Desmond决定实话实说， 他不觉得对Rebecca胡扯一个喜欢的总统有什么好处，她极可能在后面圈了无数个陷阱等着你跳，“我历史学得够呛，更何况我觉得去追究哪个总统更令我喜爱这件事毫无意义。”</p><p>“我相信你会找到的，这也许很有意义，”Rebecca把耳机带上，“反正我们还要共事很长一段时间，有空再说吧。”</p><p>  Desmond不知道为什么Rebecca为什么要这么执着于这个问题。可能她有一个崇拜的总统吧， Desmond这样觉得。那么去弄清然后对她说满意的答案就可以了。</p><p>  Desmond先后尝试了几个答案， 直到他发现Rebecca从Shaun那里接手了Washington的资料整理之后， 他才试着输入“我认为Washington其实还不错。”这样的密码给Rebecca。而Rebecca终于露出了与之前几次不一样的表情：“是吗？你去看过他的生平介绍了？你能对他抱有这样的想法挺令人高兴的。”</p><p>  之后Desmond含糊其辞地和Rebecca聊了两句， 从她那里接过了一本介绍Washington的书。虽然Desmond一点都不想翻开它， 但是出于对他人的礼貌，他还是随意翻了几页。大概也就是关于这次追溯祖先记忆的独立战争部分。尽管Desmond一点也不想承认， 但是他确实看的云里雾里。关于Washington的习惯性思考方向是指哪种， 或者是他的某一句话里突然出现了一个奇怪的单词。Desmond乖乖把书翻到第一页开始阅读。而每多读一个字，这本书，这个人就像有魔力一样深深吸引着Desmond.他对这个建立了一个国家、以他的名字命名了首都、被尊称为国父的男人产生了兴趣， 而也突然明白了Rebecca对他深深痴迷的原因。</p><p>  Desmond认为自己是一个不称职的美国人， 他从来没有试着了解过这位被所有美国人尊敬着的总统―一直到刚才他读完了这本书。</p><p>  “收获颇多吗？”Rebecca拿走了Desmond合上的书。</p><p> </p><p>  “咳、咳”隐约地咳嗽声从房间传出，“我是将死之人了。”Washington颤抖着的手摸索着柜子上的纸和笔， “帮我记录遗言吧。”</p><p>  “<em>我已经有感于这一聚会的想法告诉了各位，现在我就要向大家告辞；在此以前，我还要再一次以前辈的心情祈求人次的上帝给予扶助。同样的…</em>”</p><p>  “<em>我由衷地希望……咳， ”</em>Washington用带血的布又抹了一下嘴角， <em>“国家能够成为鼎立在整个文明社会顶端的主宰者。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>  “<em>通过正确理解可能产生的各种情况来克尽职责，乃是我忠贞不渝的努力目标。</em>”Desmond默念着这句话， 伸出了手一一无论他即将召唤于世的，是毁灭一切的死神或是救济世人的天使。“<em>在处理从未经历过的大事时，忽视了自己的无能和消极，我的错误将会出于动机纯正而减轻，而大家在评判错误的后果是，也会适当宽忍这些动机的偏见。</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 父与子(Haytham/Desmond, Shaun/Desmond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>神秘的cp，EG向的文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Desmond在同步Haytham的记忆时， 一直憧憬着有父如此――谁不想拥有一个帅气的、多才的、迷离神奇身世的英国绅士父亲？并非像是自己父亲这样的命令而不顾他人的口气，Haytham一直在尽力为Connor着想， 即便Connor有多讨厌他都好。</p><p>  所以在Desmond和William闹翻的那段日子里， Desmond几乎花费了大把时间在Animus里一遍又一遍地假借探索记忆的名义，同步Haytham的记忆来调整心态，不管流血效应有多么难受。为此Shaun像是加了好几年班， 连特浓咖啡都难以支撑他那副空架着眼镜、充满着程序的身躯了。换来的则是Desmond开始对这个披风上印着刺客标识的圣殿骑士感兴趣起来， 他尝试去了解Haytham、去明白他所想、所说、所做。就像是Ezio憧憬Altair一样。请原谅Desmond再也找不出别的形容了。</p><p>  如果自己是他的儿子，只是如果、只是一会儿，那样想必一定是相当令人愉悦的一次梦境。不是依赖Animus虚构出来的幻象， 不是自己盖上被子之后的想入非非。而是货真价实，只要一次，足够了。</p><p> </p><p>  “Des，冰箱空了。”Desmond迷迷糊糊地从大红的沙发上爬起来，晕眩的视角还没有调整过来。</p><p>   “DESMOND!!”</p><p>  “是的!”Desmond摸索着墙缘，扶着额头赤着脚走到声音的来源处。</p><p>  “Des…怎么了？生病了吗？”冰凉的手指和关节贴上了额头， 让Desmond整个人都醒了过来， “没有……”这些天的流血效应都忍下来了，仅仅是一点目眩还能怎么严重。而真正让Desmond以为自己的双眼已经被流血效应影响得神志不清的则是―一眼前的那个人是Haytham。</p><p>  “Hay……tham?”Desmond不确信地叫了一声。对方则是摆出不愉快的表情： “我告诉你很多次了，我是你的长辈！你的幼儿园老师是没有教过父亲这个单词吗？都怪我当初没有找那个老师谈谈， 不然你早该学会叫我父亲了。”</p><p>  “噗一一”就算是穿上了睡衣，脱掉了帽子，性格还是一成不变。所以这个人一定是Haytham，Desmond愿意如此去相信荒诞的梦境。</p><p>  Desmond抖动着肩膀笑着。是梦、幻觉、或是别的什么。都一样， 这个人叫作Haytham， 这个人称自己为儿子， 这个人完成了自己的心愿。</p><p>  “H—―父亲， 你刚才叫我做什么来着？”Desmond合上了一直冒着冷气的冰箱，倚在门上细细观察着这个“Haytham”。“如我所说的， 冰箱空了。看在你难得叫我父亲的份上， 我建议你提一升牛奶回来就行了。”Haytham把傻愣着的Desmond推出了厨房，“还在看什么？你不买还是我买吗?？可别忘了我们家里捅人是不犯法的， ‘<em>Everything is permitted</em>'!”Haytham把大门打开， 把“你Desmond扔了出去， 然后挥了挥手。</p><p>  “咔哒”， 铁皮门被合上了。Desmond揉了揉自己的脸， 试图清醒一下，这个梦差不多到这里就可以结束了。可令他疑惑的是，无论怎么做他都无法从这个梦里醒过来。无所谓，这只能说明还没有到醒来的时间。</p><p> <br/>  Desmond提着牛奶上楼的时候， Haytham已经靠在门上指指点点了：“比上次慢了2分41秒，你一定又在纠结选哪个牌子的牛奶了。我应该告诉过你的。”Haytham接过Desmond手里的牛奶， 把他让进了屋里。</p><p>  太真实了――真实的Desmond一点都不想醒过来。“哐当”， Desmond无意识地甩到了玻璃， 还没有牢固的玻璃毫无征兆地跌落在地。从厨房探出头的Haytham眉头一皱， Desmond立刻抄起手边的扫帚开始收拾地上的玻璃。“Des……”Haytham的声音从背后传来， “上次你甩到它又换了一块新的时候我提醒过你的对吧？我说它还没有装牢，麻烦你高抬贵手…无论如何，你又一次打碎了它啊!”</p><p>  “不如自行了断吧――”Haytham神情忧伤地递过袖剑， 别过头去捂着脸像是不忍心看这里的场景一样。Desmond看到这无厘头的发展， 接过袖剑一愣――梦是要结束了吧?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">AU-01</span>
</p><p>  Desmond睁开眼的时候， 看见Rebecca在扫地上的碎瓷片， 应该是原来属于床头柜上的一个玻璃瓶。双手抵着额头的Shaun嘴里还振振有词， Desmond摇了摇他：“Shaun?”</p><p>  “谢天谢地你可算醒过来了， 你要再说什么胡话， William可要把我们这里全砸了。”Shaun拿下眼镜捏了捏长期戴眼镜而凹陷的部位， 又重新带上去。</p><p>  Desmond消化了一下这段不明所以的话，最后总结提问：“发生了什么?”“因为流血效应的关系――虽然我更倾向于神经压力过大，你昏迷了。</p><p>  嘴里老是叫着‘Haytham'和父亲， 进门来的William实在是忍不住，刚摔了玻璃瓶出去了。”Shaun又用一连串不用换气的话来回答Desmond一句简单的问题。</p><p>  Desmond掀开被子冲向门外： “父亲？”没有人回答， 整个洞穴的回音让Desmond觉得可怕。然后他听到了一声虚弱的回应一一坐在角落的William双手捂着脸， 晶莹的液体从指缝中渗出来。</p><p>  “对不起，爸爸。”Desmond抱住了William。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">AU-02</span>
</p><p>  “噗哈哈哈哈一―”Haytham一把抢过袖剑，“你那么认真干嘛，这表情太恐怖了， 快笑一个!”</p><p>  Desmond的脸被Haytham扯了又扯， 两个人就在一堆碎玻璃旁边开始了一个叫做“刺客日常训练―一追逐目标”的活动。</p><p>  “停!”Haytham伸出手阻止了Desmond那张充满怀疑的脸， “你…不觉得痛吗?”Desmond顺着Haytham的视线往下看去，自己正赤着脚踩在一堆碎玻璃上。</p><p>  “操!”Desmond连连往后退了两步， 饱含着生理泪水的双眼根本无法传递给Haytham任何仇恨。反而Haytham笑得比刚才厉害多了。</p><p>  Haytham从柜子里掏出了药水和棉签， Desmond刚想接过来， Haytham就拧开药水瓶的盖子倒在了棉签上， 认真严肃地在Desmond的脚上涂抹着。虽然极力忍着， 但是Desmond还是忍不住笑了出来： “快……快停下……痒!”Haytham本来一本正经地在涂药， 被Desmond摇摆不定的身躯惹烦了， 一下扭了Desmond的脚腕。还在大笑的Desmond突然僵住不动了。</p><p>  Haytham一边满意地涂药一边问： “还痒吗?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">AU-03</span>
</p><p>  Desmond长卧在神殿， 我不知道他还能不能听到或是想到什么。朱诺踏着他的……身体走过去的时候，他是否还有意识，他也许还能够活过来？这些我都无从得知了。即便是有思想有意识，大概也在想那些他喜欢的人――Haytham、William、Lucy， 像是我这样的整天板着一张“欠我多还我少”的脸的讨厌鬼……根本不可能被想到吧。</p><p>  就算被想到了，那一定是像那些灯光打在下巴上的魔鬼一样的出现。毕竟我和谁都合不来， 而Desmond也恰好谁也不敢相信。他宁可去相信Animus里我导入出来的那些虚假的幻象， 也不会相信一个活生生有血有肉的人。更何况我?我根本早已没有血没有肉了，唯一剩下的大概就是满身的数据和程序了。因为那些所谓思想、情感根本无需被需要，只会绊倒我前进的路。</p><p>  无所谓的东西只要随着那个人一起死去就好了，反正我也经历了世界末日一一算是死过一次了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 最后的胜者(George Washington/Charles Lee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Charles和George也许从来没有见过， 但他们打了个赌。</p><p>  他们赌的是Conner和Haytham的生死。赌注是对方的性命。</p><p>  Charles不相信， 无论是对立阵营的争战、或是逝去村落的悲痛，他们始终是一脉相承的父子。是用什么也无法切断的血统关系。</p><p>  但谁不知道George Washington的狡猾呢， 他知道什么时候说、什么时候不说，所以他成为了总司令。更难能可贵的是，他会装傻，他知道什么时候应该犯傻让两人闹翻。无论是暂时同盟的拍档、或是亲密无间的恋人，他们始终是苦大深仇的天敌。是用什么也无法阻挡的报复行动。 </p><p> 谁也无法臣服于另一个人的理论。所以，赌局这样展开。</p><p>  没有什么能永恒存在，最终的决战终将到来。</p><p>  Charles理所当然地输了，你们都知道的。他在看到Haytham那样赴死的眼神时就知道了， 就算是Haytham掐着Conner的脖子也好，死去的绝不会是Conner。</p><p>  正如Charles自己所说的， 他们始终是父子。Haytham不可能痛下杀手，他无法就这样残忍地终结一个人的生命――终结一个自己所钟爱的人的生命。Conner不同， 他就像一只迷茫的狗， 主人把骨头往哪抛就往前追，他的儿时没有父亲，也从来不曾有过父亲。你决不能把父亲的感情硬是塞在了师傅的身上。Haytham不会再容忍自己再目睹一个血亲的死亡。如果有得选择，他会选择自己的逝去换来一切的安宁。</p><p>  George找到了Charles， 他们坐在木桌的两边。 “你输了。”George双手撑着下巴， 在摇摆不定的烛光下缓缓吐出这样三个字。</p><p>  Charles背倚着椅背， 一只手放在桌子上轻轻扣着：“我没什么别的好输给你了。我现在只剩下仇恨、忏悔、悲哀，如果你需要那些，那么随便拿走， 多少都没有问题。”</p><p>  “你还有尊严， ”George站起身的时候椅子“哗啦”一下被拉开，“你自己还没有意识到吗？你的身上现在唯一散发着香味的就是那个，别的？那些都是已经腐臭的死去灵魂所发出的难闻气味。”</p><p>  “总司令还有剥夺败寇尊严的嗜好吗?”Charles打掉了George摩挲着自己领口一路向下的手。George反抑住了那抬起的手腕， 用力按在桌上，另一手撑住了Charles的肩， 弯下腰把两个人的平衡都压在了木椅上。George吮吸着Charles的唇， 发出“啧”的水声。他放开了渐渐瘫软下来的手，开始解开皮带上的佩剑和麻烦的纽扣。</p><p>  说美国人是小人， 或是别的什么难听的词语都好。George从来不会介意，他甚至喜欢极了这些反面的词语。大义不能统治贱人，贱人却能掌握权力。这些才应该是贴在他脑门上的长幅。所以无论是那些讲求大义的刺客们还是圣殿骑士，都会被漫长的时代淹没， 经久不衰的， 永远是贪婪的欲望。就像George往Charles衣裳里欲求更多的手一样， Charles咬住了伸进自己口腔的舌头， 越咬越用力。血腥就这样蔓延在唾液中传递着，出于生理自然反应， Charles滑动了一下喉结， 那样充斥着血的口水就这样顺着喉道被吞咽下去。刺鼻的余味让Charles放开了紧咬着舌头的牙齿， 头往后一仰。</p><p>  Charles还在喘着气说不出半个字的时候， George已经将手往下探了。Charles倒吸了一口气， 手胡乱的抓住C eorge的衣服， 却把对方的腰带扯散了一节。George索性把整个人都压上椅子， 原本固定Charles的手去把腰带解开。 “别着急……”George的嗓音充满了情色的味道，夹着血的气息舔舐着耳廓，就像吸血鬼一样咬上了Charles的颈窝。把舌头上的血沿着动脉涂开，像是什么古老的符咒标记在自己所爱的人身上。</p><p>  George的上半身还是纹丝未动的军装， 褪去了两人之间多余的阻碍。这一幕让C eorge暗暗兴奋起来， 他幻想过Charles的躯体、幻想过Charles臣服于自己―一不过那些都是虚假的梦境， 这一次， 他非常确信是现实。他对Charles有一种病态的爱慕， 就像是迷恋毒药一样的一发不可收拾。因为你实在无法想象一个人该是如何做到一―成为Haytham最得力的助手、Connor最痛恨的仇家， 这些相反的共通点和自己又是如此相像。</p><p>  陨落的天际、璀璨的消失，在互相争斗的时代之下，总归会有人被取代。</p><p>  不是你，就是我。</p><p>  流星群刺破了乌鸦啼声下的夜空，擦着火星子朝地上坠落，越来越小的石块蓄势待发。最后在崎岖的小径下砸出一个坑。清泉趟过这次惊险的旅程，带走了石块上的斑驳锈迹，原本纯色的水沾染了丝许铁的红色，溢在坑口。</p><p>  为一切画上完美的休止符。</p><p>  George在酒馆找到了冰凉的尸体， 其实他盯着这里看很久了――Charles从生到死。他突然在一片沉默中开口：“你也会耍赖逃开赌债吗？你的命是属于我的，你看，现在这样我就没法告诉你我活到最后了呀!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 做一个绅士(Haytham/Connor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  又是一场追逐战，没有理由、没有意义、没有对话。一个跑一个追，衣摆带起的余风扫过了大半个城市。无关天气、无关地点、无关原因，你就当作是一次家庭户外运动好了。</p><p>  Conner提起了地道右边的一盏灯， 明灭的灯光扑朔地映着地道的尽头， Conner把灯凑上出口照遍了一圈发现这个口不知什么时候已经“被人”封上了。Conner大概判断了一下时间推测出他的父亲大概正在对面的房顶做着运动，而眼前的这个口是最方便的方法了。Conner抬起脚朝那块混杂着木条和泥块的“门”踹了两脚， 除了抖下来一点碎石屑之外一点松动都没有，他偏了偏头从腰间抽出斧子。蓄了一会力之后朝上面猛的砸上去，手被斧子震的生疼，但是见效的是破开了一个口。</p><p>  Conner想也没想就往外钻了出去， 等到钻出去一个头时， 就感觉到一点微妙的不适。他尝试着把手伸出来，原本就狭小的出口变得更拥挤了， 胸口被泥块勒得发红发热。Conner哀嚎了一声， 咬牙用胳膊肘撞击着这块泥块，好在现在是深夜―一没有一个路人会过来帮助他。</p><p>  当正Conner放弃了想法决定一切都放到明早再说的时候， 他的头顶就不偏不倚地传来：“我猜这里有个人需要帮助。”这样的讥讽话语。Conner伸直了手想要够到Haytham的衣领， 而Haytham则一边咕哝着：“这样再乱动是会受伤的。”一边向后退了一步。Conner不做声也不再做无用功的尝试了， 拉低了帽子任由拥有“嘲笑他人”的奇怪习惯的父亲对自己说教。</p><p>  “不再说点什么吗?”Haytham把Conner的帽子拉下来，捏着他的小辫子用手指绕着圈.Conner摇了摇头， 打掉了Haytham的手。Haytham弯下了腰， 推了推这块泥块， 急促的呼吸喷到Conner的脸上， 令Conner别过头脸红起来。</p><p>  “我就长得那么讨你嫌吗?”Haytham向后退了两步，“可你每天早晨醒来看到你自己的脸时，至少有一半来自于我。”</p><p>  “你怎么知道我看得不是另一半…..”Conner正理直气壮地反驳时， 他看见眼前的父亲活动着手脚，关节中发出“咔哒”几下清脆的声音。他咽了一下唾沫，拍拍脸颊命令自己清醒过来。Haytham活动着脖子发出近忽远地吐音：“那正好…都不想看见……我来了结你。”Conner确认他这次听清了，也认识到站在自己面前的这一位是一个圣殿骑士，并不是一个看见自己的儿子加入兄弟会的普通父亲。</p><p>  有些人，他们注定是相对的，他们以为自己肩负着伟大的使命、称作是神明的指导，最后他们只会与相对的那颗行星撞击、<br/>落。历史以来，无一不是如此。</p><p>  而到了最后，只有后人才会发现他们愚蠢的祖先耗尽了一生却什么也没有完成。</p><p>  Haytham毫不留情地冲向了这里， Conner闭上眼一咬牙吼了一声。乌鸦叫唤着拍拍翅膀飞走了。</p><p>  Haytham的脚离Conner的头只有两节指关节的距离，而Conner身后的泥块还在哗啦啦地往下掉。</p><p>  “我可是你的父亲呢， ”Haytham像是在炫耀什么一样，“我当然知道如何激发你的潜力。”</p><p>  Conner从鼻腔里轻哼了一声：“今晚就不追你了，先留你一条命吧。”</p><p>  “没有人教导你绅士的说话礼节吗?”Haytham露出了不悦的表情， 而Conner则一怔发现自己说错了什么之后才急忙补救：“不……不，等下对不起我错了。”</p><p>  “我希望不要再看见这样恐吓的语气， ”Haytham的笑真的是憋得很努力， 但在他看见Conner一本正经的点头之后还是忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。</p><p>  “绅士在交谈时是不会作出不礼貌的行为的。”</p><p> </p><p>  最后一场追逐战，有了理由、有了意义、有了对话。一个追另一个却不跑了，雨浙渐沥沥地滴在两个人的帽沿上滑下。无关天气、无关地点、无关事件，这也不一定是一场单纯的家庭户外运动了。</p><p>  他们扭打在冰凉的泥土地上， Conner的胸口此时却隐隐作痛起来。</p><p>  明明什么也没有，没有勒人的泥块――也没有像现在这样严肃凶狠的父亲。Haytham的双手掐着Conner的脖子， Conner得到这久违的包围却突然有一种安全感，氧气却很难从肺部提出来了。他感受到Haytham的袖剑始终没有滑落出来一一哪怕是意外都好，这下都是真正的终结了吧。</p><p>  Conner感觉自己憋得缺氧的时候， 终于抬起了左手。“你怎么了，孩子？凡事都有第一次，你无法杀死我吗？那样我将会剥夺你的生命。”</p><p>  Haytham嘴上恶毒的挑衅着， 而手上的力度却突然松了——Conner把袖剑捅进了Haytham的躯体。</p><p>  直到最后的对话都是争吵结尾，没有意义的感叹和完全不同的认知根本无法交流。但是Conner一定听懂了一句。</p><p>  “做一个绅士。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 作为你的剑(Charles Lee/Connor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  这些话没有说出口也好，我将化作利刃，伴你左右。世间万痛，受之我身；命中万难，击之我魄。</em>
</p><p>  崖顶上光秃秃的石头上停着一只兀鹫，它张开双翅向你炫耀着它的专属领地。你没有花多久将它赶走，所有生物都是这样，弱肉强食。</p><p>  于是你坐在它的“专属领地”上，等待着风将你剥蚀，如同干烛一样的死气沉沉。他向你走来，将手掌覆在你的肩上。你转头，脸颊轻擦过他的手背： “Mr.Lee?”</p><p>  “是的， 我来这里是想问你是否考虑好了， 村民们告诉我你在这里。”他在你的肩上拍了两下，收回了手，但是你还留恋尚未散去的温热。你知道他就是那个人，那个点亮了你的视野、你的世界、你的生活，将你引进仙境的拱门的人。任何言语的描述都是苍白的，难以形容你萌生的喜悦之情。</p><p>  “我坚信您所处于的势力将会迎来胜利与瞻礼，但是我只是一介莽夫，我也并不拥有我战友的生命，他们属于他们自己，他们有自主判断的权力，先生。”你用着蹩脚的敬语和几个为数不多的好词艰难地表达着自己的意图。</p><p>  他笑了一下：“所以你们将不会参与这场战役?”</p><p>“不，恰恰相反，”你赶紧否定了他错误的理解，“我会参与，我的战友们都会参与，但是他们负责胜利，而不是死亡。他们会评测、估计这场战斗的胜率，然后决定他们参加哪一部分。但不变的是，无论您是否需要我的力量，我都会加入。”</p><p>  他把手扶在佩剑上，向前走了几步，直到靴子停止在悬崖的末端。那把佩剑在铁扣上好听地敲了两下一一你不知道为什么他要佩剑，据你所知，他并不怎么擅长用剑，可能仅仅是为了彰显自己的威信与暴力崇尚。而某种意义上他确实如此，“没有鲜血，就没有胜利”或许算得上是他的人生格言。</p><p>  “谢谢你的好心，年轻小伙，”你讨厌他这么叫你，因为这样显得你没有资历， “我们会带领大家走向通往安静、和平、荣誉的光明大道。”</p><p>  你点了点头，尽管他背对着你：“希望如此，先生。”</p><p>  “那么，合作愉快。”他转身朝你伸出了手，橄榄枝的藤蔓缠绕着你，改变着你，从而使你毫不犹豫地搭上了你的手：“尽我所能，先生。”</p><p>  你后悔你的愚蠢和迟钝，你在短短的一段时间里就和他说完了这辈子可能唯一和他说的话。而你甚至直到他离去时才反应过来，并无用功地责骂自己。他的影子融在金色光辉里，一刹那的错觉间你觉得他就是你崇尚的神明，一种近乎痴迷的崇拜。</p><p>  但他都没有记得你的名字，至少他没有叫过。多么令人伤心的消息，不是吗?</p><p>  你果真没有再见到他，哪怕是像偷窥的一眼。毕竟你也不是什么人物。  </p><p> <br/>  所以下雨了，意味着悲伤的事情会发生、会无穷无尽地迸发而找不到源头填补。</p><p>  “不找地方躲雨吗?”他说。你站起来，在迷蒙的月光下看到雨水顺着他的发丝落在衣服上：“真没想到还能再见到你，先生。”</p><p>  “前面有个废弃的棚，我真希望你能先和我去躲雨再打招呼。”他抹了一下脸上的水珠。</p><p>  雨天也不尽然是讨厌的事，尽管不知道他何时、为何而来，但他始终到来。</p><p>  “先生，请问有什么问题吗?”你接过他递来的布块，胡乱地抹了一下脸。他则绞着袖子说：“就是想来问问你的安排，我有些工作要跟上。”</p><p>   你把语速拖得极慢，再把所有的流程中添彩加墨，这样你们耗了长长的半夜。令你惊讶的是，他竟然一直在极为认真的听，好像这绅士风度就是他生来具有的。</p><p>  于是第二天早晨告别的时候，你又回到了那个崖顶，你探出头去看了一下，崖底是一片湖，绿得和翡翠一样、和他的双眼一样。你想起他握着佩剑的动作，昂首挺胸俯视众生，自己难以媲美的气质。</p><p>  于是你就想成为他的那把剑，与他一起在战场上浴血，在敌人中厮杀；在廷殿中受赏，在授爵时获封。</p><p>  哪怕他真的不怎么擅长用剑――暂时忘了这事吧。</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 临死之际(Desmond中心单人)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  也许真的有通灵或是灵魂消逝什么，他的死亡是被预知的。</p><p>  Desmond被催促着执行任务， 催促着揭开先行者的秘密。但他还是乞求了一分钟，给他自己。</p><p>  这个世界是没什么好看的了，他花了短短几个月时间就看尽了耶路撒冷、佛罗伦萨和波士顿，加勒比海也算在内吧。他看得还不够吗，他从世界各地出发，刨根问底地就为了找那么个发光的苹果，说真的， 带手电筒软件的iPhone大概也可以。</p><p>  那种感觉就像是做梦一样，但又比做梦真实得多。锁子甲的银光、教堂的玻璃窗、弓箭的张与力和左舷炮的灰烟。就像是一个人经历了几辈子一样，醒过来又发现是黄粱一梦。短促、转瞬而逝、以假乱真，那些真真正正存在的故事、历史全部都由双眼见证，更甚参与其中。那些荣耀、财富、情感，那些掺和不清的记忆就像是冲溃堤坝的洪水，把脑子里淹没得嗡嗡作响。</p><p>  不属于自己的，不该存在的。</p><p>  应该找回那些自我的没落记忆，而那些又是什么。恐怖的训练，沉重的使命，光荣的血统。从那痛苦的肉体折磨中逃离，然后成为一个“并不普通”的普通人。灯红酒绿的吧台，烂熟于胸的调制方法。</p><p>   一个又一个醉汉趴倒在面前，讲述着他们自己的故事。有杀害了自己的妻子、孩子的变态通缉犯，有同性恋的基督教徒，还有更多的只是埋头闷喝，让他们一个人呆着。</p><p>  他擦拭着酒杯，印着口红的、沾着呕吐物的、插着写了电话号码的纸片的，还有遗落了求婚戒指的。这些也不是属于他的，在这些埋葬在酒吧中的秘密故事中，没有一个是他的故事。</p><p>  他只是聆听着，记录着别人的故事，然后忘掉。就像他的基因序列就是这么写的。</p><p>  他偏了偏头， 看见靠在电脑桌边摘下眼镜闭目养神的Shaun和难得摘下耳机梳理着头发的Rebecca.他们失去了太多的人， 牺牲的、叛变的、不忠的。徒劳拯救的，只是文明巅峰的蝼蚁。其实他也有这样私心的念头，人类的世界末日既然要来到，那就是不可被改变的，无论是寄希望于史前文明也好，靠自身无力的抵抗也好。就让一切顺其自然，没有人打破这个规律。</p><p>  如果人类的灭绝是被注定的，是为了在浩瀚宇宙中更多的发展。那就值得一试。</p><p>  毕竟，这也只是被想了想。他可悲的人生中根本没有什么属于自我，他生来就是为了死，死于众人。</p><p>  在大脑中过滤的这么多的东西，在现实中也只是短暂实在的一分钟而已。</p><p>  “好了吗?”</p><p>  William的声音有点回音：“去吧。”</p><p>  他推开石室的门，</p><p>  “轰隆隆”的声音听起来非常复古。迎接他的是圣光，是自我.这是他最后一次见到被自己拯救的世界。</p><p>  那能称之为“拯救”吗？不知道，看起来像是这样的。</p><p>  还有什么一闪而过，但一切终以黑暗的感知作为终结。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 几欲成真的爱人(Haytham女装水仙)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>盗梦空间AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们靠窃取别人的秘密为生，在潜意识的最深处，毫无防备地露在他们眼下。</p><p>  “叮”的一声，铁栅栏被拉开。Haytham按下了电梯的按钮。他看见了一个女人，她压低了帽沿，礼帽上红色的尾羽高高翘起。她提起裙摆，手套的布料摩挲着丝绸，踏进了电梯里。</p><p>  然后烟消云散。</p><p>  Haytham突然之间愣住了， 然而电梯的栅栏又合上， 电梯不受控制的自己向上跑动着。再像刚才一般，缓缓停下，栅栏被拉开。这次他看见的是凌乱不堪的酒店房间，破碎的酒杯摔在地上，红色的琼浆顺着地毯的纹路缓缓爬行。大肆敞开的窗口拨撩着窗帘， Haytham的鞋子敲在地板上。</p><p>  “小姐?”Haytham顺着窗口望过去， 那个之前见到的女人正坐在窗沿，看起来摇摇欲坠。她抬起头，泪痕化开了她的妆： “Haytham， 我们在梦境里。难道不是吗， 警察们追着我们，所有人都对我们抱着奇怪的目光。就像梦境里一样，现在，只稍一会回到真正的生活，现在我们所在的世界，不过是虚幻的而已。”</p><p>  Haytham看着女人的脸， 似乎似曾相识， 但又难以想起。</p><p>  “快啊，没有多少时间了，”警车鸣笛出人意料的烦心，“我会跳下去的，而你会接住我和我一起对吗?”女人低头望了一眼。</p><p>  “如果你跳下去， 我不会和你一起的。”Haytham右手攥住了窗帘，眼睁睁地看着那个女人在柏油路上绽出血花。他退回了电梯，仓促地按了一个按钮，于是铁栅栏被拉开的时候是一望无垠的平原。</p><p>  那个女人向他伸出了手：“Haytham， 到了。”</p><p>  “到哪了?”Haytham搭上她的手， 漫步在平原上， 锈迹斑斑的铁轨就在他的旁边。</p><p>  “回到现实了。”女人拉着他向铁轨走去，远处火车的声音由地下带来。女人卧在铁轨上， Haytham睡在她的另一边， 两人诡异地面对面。“你在等一列火车，火车会带你去很远的地方，你知道你要去的地方，但不能确定火车将带你去向何方，但是没关系，现在告诉我为什么一一因为我们会永远在一起。”火车的汽笛声越来越近，似乎伸手就能碰触到它的红漆。</p><p>  Haytham睁开眼， 大口地呼吸着空气。他从床上踉跄地爬起来，冲向镜子。</p><p>  是的，为什么那个女人如此眼熟，为什么她的每一句话都像是刻印一样烙在心里，为什么她总是阴魂不散。</p><p>  Haytham抬头好好看了一下镜子里的自己。</p><p>  那个女人就是他，所有高兴的、伤心的都愿意分享的那个人，那个女人一一另一个Haytham.</p><p>  “Haytham， 到了。”卧室的门被转开， 那个红色盛装的女人踏着优雅的狐步进来了。</p><p>  “走吧。”Haytham轻轻地吻了一下――他自己.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 鸟(Desmond中心单人)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> God loved the birds and invented trees. Man loved the birds and invented cages.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  所有的爱都是病态的，疯狂地占有、强烈的妒火、无理的沉沦。</p><p>  所有的结局都被设想，没有人会想到这样的哀伤。如同铺天盖地的霜雪，冰封住所有的视线，空白虚无得一如世界初生。</p><p>  Desmond在这一片空白中如一只无头苍蝇一般奔跑着，永不疲竭的体力疯狂地从血脉贲张中滋生、喷薄。永远的一步之遥，沉重的锁链铁枷之中，那个如妖冶红花的人。密密麻麻地伤口上，血不停地淌到这里那里，直到衬衫上浸满了红色。Desmond抬起手， 不知道什么时候带上去的表静止了， 时针和分针就这样卡在那个位置。Desmond利索地摘下它，扔在地上，再将它踩得稀烂。弯曲的指针从支离破碎的玻璃壳里蹦出，黑色的繁杂花纹变得意味不明。</p><p>  “当——”什么敲落在金属上，发出的巨大震颤带动着Desmond的耳膜一起跳动， 他痛苦地用双手死死捂住耳朵，蜷缩在地上。</p><p>  在这个不规则的多维体里，硕大的钟面抬头可见。一样的指针，一样的时间。就像是什么恐怖的诅咒一般，他被锁在了无止境的时间尽头里，好像时间真的会过完一样。Desmond索性躺在地上， 闭上了眼。他懒得走出去了，疲于找到出路。像是他在现实中所做的，找到方法拯救人类、挽回末日。毕竟他也对现状猜出了几分，他知道他从何而来、为何而来，无需证实的是如何而来——</p><p>  有答案。如果没猜错，他现在只能算是一堆死气沉沉的数据堆叠在文件夹里。毕竟那永远没滴在嘴唇上的液体冰凉粘稠，滑进口腔的味道是涩而腥的， Desmond睁开眼， 他看见突起的铁锈离他的眼球差之分毫，错综复杂的锁链缠绕在自己的眼前。然后他看见了，那个在锁链之中的人，那个被束缚住的茧。血色攀在铁链上，附着出一朵朵血花，滋生着铁锈。Desmond伸出手， 试图移动锁链。却没想到所有纠缠在一起的锁链突然“哗啦啦”的响，不绝于耳的噪音如同那个极大的钟摆一样。</p><p>  他停下了动作，从缝隙中瞄过去，他想看清那个铁链之间的人，他想看清到底是什么存在、阻挠着他的意识死去。</p><p>  他们不被任何羁绊、不被任何阻碍。他们被困在时间里，在所有人的愿望中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 迟来一步(Shaun/Desmond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  我们行走于黑暗，没有人能看见我们的双眼。只有白色的残影，这是我们留下的唯一姓名。</p><p>  没有什么错与对，只有信仰的分歧。没有什么救世主，只有暴动的呐喊。</p><p>  世界末日停止了。</p><p>  天幕上的极光渐渐褪色，又露出了往日那幅半死不活的灰白。Shaun一手握着面包车的方向盘一手调整着遮阳板，正当他想偏过头去喊Rebecca帮忙的时候才想起来这个同情心极强的姑娘已经到了后座去安慰那个可怜的、失去儿子的父亲了。</p><p>  又少了一个人，总有一天，没有人会传承那个曾经在远古时代指引众人的信条；没有人伸张正义，只有臣服在金钱裙下的行尸走肉。</p><p>  Shaun打开了收音台， 几乎每一个的台都在播报所谓“世界末日”， 不出所料的是已经有人开始游行向政府讨说法了。Rebecca地站起来把收音台关掉：“够了，我不想再听了。这实在是太……”</p><p>  她挥舞着双手，用肢体语言夸张地表达自己的想法，难以自持地抽噎起来。Shaun没有回答， 这样的沉默一直持续到他们移动到下一个据点。</p><p>  “我想我们还有不少关于Des的数据需要处理.”Shaun不知道自己什么时候已经改口叫他Des， 那样熟悉的语感就像是不经由大脑控制而舌头自然而然地顺出来一样。另外两个人还沉浸在哀伤的气氛，没有发现什么端倪。说真的， Shaun不知道为什么Rebecca会表现得那么伤心， 如果是Des的——Desmond的父亲， 那么是情理之中， 谁都不会想自己养到了25岁的儿子就因为要拯救那个什么狗屁的“全世界人民”而牺牲。没错， 人就是这么自私。Shaun对此当然表达了自己的悲伤、惋惜和感慨，但是要他为这个17号实验体哭出来？恐怕这是一项艰难的工程， Shaun从小就不喜欢感情的传达， 那实在是太麻烦了。</p><p>  一切只要用平淡正常的语气和精准的英式发音搞定就好了， Shaun这样想。Shaun失眠了， 但他什么也没有想， 就是躺在床上望着天花板发呆。他不知道为什么，但通常来说当一个人从一个潮湿陈旧的洞穴移动到有现代人的地方的时候，都有一段过渡期。很快，我的高强度工作会让身体强迫适应这个环境下休眠的―—Shaun这么告诉自己。Shaun开始着手整理之前Desmond留下的数据， 为此免不了经常对着Desmond同步的记忆观察。Shaun还是挺佩服这个半吊子刺客的， 毕竟考虑到他小时候未完成的刺客训练和后来因为酒保生涯渐渐融入于“正常人”当中的技能，能够做到完全同步祖先的记忆实在是相当不容易的一件事。</p><p>  如果再有这么一个认真努力和完美血统的18号就好了，这样能省下很多麻烦。Shaun给自己对Desmond的评论正式有了一个定义，听起来像个残忍的圣殿骑士，也许Abstergo到底影响了他什么。</p><p>  他闭上眼把自己调整到睡眠状态。</p><p>  </p><p> <br/>  “Desmond?”Rebecca看着突然中断的同步记忆， 吓得跳了起来。她的声音引来了Lucy和Shaun的注意， 三个人围在Animus前都进退不得。Rebecca摇了摇Desmond：“别吓我!我不能接受一个刺客毫无征兆地死在Animus上!”Shaun给了她一个白眼， 然后示意两位女孩退开一点， Lucy用疑惑的眼神打量着撩起袖子的Shaun。他架着Desmond胳膊挪动到一小片空地上， 做了一个深呼吸， 然后把双手抽回来， Desmond就这样直直地往地上倒去。</p><p>  “砰!”Desmond倒在地上一下闷响。 “唔……脸朝地的刺客终于发出了什么声音。两个惊讶得捂住了嘴的女孩才反应过来冲到Desmond的身边：“Desmond?你还好吗?”</p><p>  “除了额头、肩膀、副部、膝盖、脚趾尖有点疼以外，应该还活着。”Desmond晕晕乎乎地晃了晃头。Rebecca回过头看一脸没事人样子的Shaun摊了摊手光明正大地走回自己的工作岗位后， 除了揉着脑袋不明白状况的Desmond， 另外三个人都忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑出来……</p><p>  离8点还有几分钟， Shaun的生理钟告诉他进入了工作时间， 在床头闹钟还没来得及响起第一声的时候他按掉了闹钟。</p><p>  他一边用冷水反复揉搓着自己的脸一边回忆着这个梦。得了吧，从小到大他就没有做过几个梦，根据科学解释“梦是由白天所想所见综合在记忆中枢中糅合出来的一段幻想记忆”。而自己这个梦呢?别说是幻想了，这段根本就和回忆没什么两样。</p><p>  <em>自己在半夜回忆Des</em>， Shaun简单地对昨晚一系列事件总结了一下。这实在是太诡异了， 诡异到Shaun都没有再次纠正自己该称呼他为Desmond的错误。</p><p>  这一整天Shaun的精神都恍恍惚惚的， 连他自己都察觉出来了。他根本都无法集中精神去输入一个完整的程序代码，因为这些文件都要编入一个叫“Desmond”的根目录下。头疼的是， Shaun一看到这个名字就会回忆起他第一次见到Des、Des在Animus 2.0的第一次记忆同步、他对着词库里Shaun的语气无奈地笑容……  </p><p>  “够了!”Shaun对自己咆哮道， 这让他背后的Rebecca愣了一愣， 她转过身来拍了拍Shaun的肩： “发生什么事了?”Shaun摘下眼镜，颤抖地双手揉上了太阳穴：“呃…我想……抱歉…”他的眼神飘忽不定，最后把目光飘向了窗外的白色面包车。“我想我要出去一趟。”而且非去不可。Shaun没有等Rebecca的回答， 自顾自地拉开房门然后发动起了面包车。</p><p>  Shaun想自己一定中邪了， 不然他不会想要按着原路开回去， 开到他所离开的地方。Shaun把车熄火之后连拔车钥匙的时间都不想要浪费， 打开车门就跳了下去。</p><p>  等到Shaun走到“神殿”门口的时候， 发现整个洞口已经彻底坍塌，他推了推眼镜朝上望去：“至少还有一条缝给我留着。”</p><p>  他无意识地自言自语，好像总有一个人在通讯器另一头等待回应。这么说着的时候他已经攀上了成堆的岩石。</p><p>  等到他从岩石堆上摔下来的时候，已经是傍晚的事情。“他妈的……Des还……真是一只猴子。”Shaun喘着气骂道。</p><p>  神殿并不大，所以他很快就找到了那具躺在地上的…那个词语Shaun真的不想说出来， 对于自己来说有点残忍。他翻过Desmond的右臂，抚过袖剑一―和焦黑的手掌。</p><p>  这一定很痛……</p><p>  “再给你一万个借口，你也会这么做。”</p><p>  他只想做个酒保，却被迫拯救了世界。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>